


Hugo Award Winning Tentacle

by Anonymous



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hugos drama, Hugos wank, Hugos wank 2019, Photo Manipulation, but not literally, unless you have quite the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a photo manipulation of a tentacle winning a Hugo Award, inspired by another Anon





	Hugo Award Winning Tentacle




End file.
